


Good Little Doll

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doll Play, Electricity Play, F/M, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Good Little Doll

Soundwave gently cradled Alice in his hands as he walked to his personal quarters. One of his thin digits was under her shirt, gently rubbing back and forth over her bare nipples. She stayed quiet, stretched out in his palm and panting softly, one hand over her mouth.

He tilted his head slightly, stretching a tendril to lock his door. Lazerbeak popped off of his chest, flying over to the console to perch in his corner. Soundwave walked over to his soft berth, gently laying Alice down on the blankets.

He pulled a hand away to slide his visor off, dark gray eyes scanning over her. He gently undressed her when she sat up, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Will you be my little doll tonight, Alice."

She shuddered, shifting slightly in her spot. She rarely heard his true voice and combined with those rarely-seen eyes, she was putty in his hands. "I'm all yours."

He nodded, leaning down to gently press his lips to her forehead. She laid back and smiled up at him, relaxing back. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her collar, his soft breath expelling over her. 

She relaxed as he continued to gently trace his digits over her body. His warm digits, tracing over her, gently tweaking her nipples between the deft tips. She moaned softly, her eyes still closed as he traced his digits down to her thighs.

He slowly spread her legs and lowered down to lay on his chest. He held her legs as far as she could stretch without strain. He tilted his head slightly and leaned forward, extending his glossa to slowly slide along her wet pussy.

She moaned softly, forcing herself to keep still as he slowly licked her. Their tongues felt weird, metallic but warm and wet in an odd way. They were ridged as well, which felt ten shades of wonderful. Especially on her clit.

She felt one of his tendrils attach to her chest, the miniature tendrils gently wrapping around her nipples and tugging them. She moaned softly and gasped when he sent small electrical zaps to her sensitive nipples. He'd been teasing her for a while already and she was built up.

He dragged several ridges of his tongue against her clit and she finally came, spilling over his tongue. He gently licked it up and pulled back, breathing air over her hot core. She mewled softly and he swiftly saved that noise to his personal databank as his near-silent fans turned on.

He tilted his head slightly and slowly licked up, his eyes locked on her small form as she gasped and squirmed. She gripped the soft sheets and he continued pleasuring her, tracing his digits slowly against her sides and stomach, feeling her clench and twitch under his touch.

She moaned softly when she came again, feeling him pull away. She blinked up at him, her cheeks flushed red. He tilted his head, eyes drinking in her body.

He gently cradled her in one hand, guiding his tendril away to fold back into place. He rubbed his thumb over her body, slowly laying down on his back. "What a beautiful doll."

She flushed darker and ducked her head down against his chest. "Do you want to clean me off and get me dressed too?"

He blinked once and stood up, denying his spike pressurization. "Yes."

She hummed happily and relaxed in his hand as he walked to his bathroom, turning on the water. He turned on the hot water, stepping under the stream and carefully holding her for the water to splash onto her from his plating. He looked down at her and reached over for her little bar of soap, swiping some onto his digit before gently rubbing it over her.

She closed her eyes as he gently guided the suds over her face, keeping clear of her eyes. He adjusted his hold to wash off her inner thighs, brushing some soap over the bundle of hair between her legs. She sighed softly, her head against the hinge of his finger.

He rinsed her off and turned off the water, stepping out and snagging a small towel. He patted her dry, walking back to his berth. He set her on the bed and smiled slightly when she merely fell over onto her side. She was the best little doll, always playing her part.

He laid the towel over her and walked over to her little chest of clothes. He picked out a simple outfit for sleep and returned to her, gently sitting her up and patting her with the towel as water ran down her from her hair.

She relaxed limply in his hold, closing her eyes as he dressed her. He ruffled the towel against her hair and tossed it to the floor, scooping her up to set her on the plush pillow. He laid down and guided the blanket over her, patting it around her.

She smiled sleepily up at him and reached up to pat his cheek. "I love you, Soundwave."

He lightly kissed her, settling down on his side to stare at her. "I love you, Alice."

She hummed softly, curling up on her side and facing him. "I like being your doll."

He nodded, resting a hand over her as he felt his spike slowly depressurize behind its plate. He gained his pleasure from watching her. From listening to her. All because of his agile digits and glossa. And she would always take the pleasure he provided, like a good little doll.


End file.
